The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic components, and particularly to a composition with EMC shielding characteristics.
As electronics have proliferated, the speed of the systems has increased while the space in which the systems are provided has decreased. For example, system performance that was only available in a personal computer tower systems of yesterday may now be found in hand-held devices today. The inclusion of these components in a limited space may cause one component to interfere with another component.
Additionally, modern electronic systems encounter many electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) effects, including electromagnetic interference (EMI). For example, noisy systems may interfere with nearby external components, such as displays, communications systems, and the like. Additionally, systems may be susceptible to external effects such as electrostatic discharge, lightning, and the like. Even internal EMC effects may be encountered due to such things as crosstalk, ground bounce, power disturbances, and the like.
Further, as the speed of components has increased, the resulting heat generated by the components has also increased. This heat may damage not only the component itself, but also the components surrounding the heat-generating component. Such a problem may be further magnified by the smaller sizes of electronic devices encountered today, as the components are more closely packed together.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a heat sink ferrite adhesive pad.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an adhesive pad with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) characteristics. In a first aspect of the present invention, an adhesive pad suitable for bonding electrical components includes a thermal bonding adhesive material and a lattice interlayer. The adhesive material is suitable for being disposed between the first electrical component and the second component, the thermal bonding adhesive bonding the first electrical component to the second component. The lattice interlayer is included within said thermal bonding adhesive material, the lattice interlayer having electromagnetic capability (EMC) shielding characteristics.
In a second aspect of the present invention, An electrical system includes a first electrical component, a second component, a thermal bonding adhesive material and a lattice interlayer. The first electrical component is suitable for providing a function, the electrical component including a first surface. The second component includes a second surface. A thermal bonding adhesive material is disposed between the first electrical component and the second component, the thermal bonding adhesive bonding the first electrical component to the second component. A lattice interlayer is also included within said thermal bonding adhesive material, the lattice interlayer having electromagnetic capability (EMC) shielding characteristics.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an electrical system, includes an integrated circuit, the integrated circuit including a first surface, a heat sink including a second surface and a thermal bonding adhesive material disposed between the first electrical component and the second component. The thermal bonding adhesive bonds the integrated circuit to the heat sink. A lattice interlayer is included within said thermal bonding adhesive material, the lattice interlayer having electromagnetic capability (EMC) shielding characteristics.